1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for an electrical connection of cell arresters and, in particular, of battery cell arresters.
2. Description of the Background Art
Battery cells that are used, for example, in vehicles, have cell arresters. To contact the battery, an electrical connection is required between the cell arresters. Electrical connectors are usually designed as cylindrical connectors, which are not suitable for cell arresters. EP 0 836 242 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,488, and which describes a clamping connection having a clamping screw. Due to the load placed on the arrester by the clamping screw, a clamping connection of this type is unsuitable for cell arresters.
The arrester may also be connected by welding, screwing, riveting or, if necessary, by gluing. Welding has the disadvantage of introducing heat. This should be avoided so as not to damage the cells. The screw connection also increases the complexity of assembly. Riveting also results in a more complex assembly process. Gluing is only partially suitable, due to the insulating effect of plastics, but is possible if special adhesives are used. With the exception of the screw connection, these joining methods are not among the detachable connecting techniques.